


Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boxe AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Jaime pratica la boxe al livello professionista e Brienne si affaccia su questo mondo come una stella nascente.Una rivisitazione del canon in uno sport che si adatta a entrambi.Teacher!Tyrion è la ciliegina sulla torta.





	Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt Al tappeto, “Battilo” e Principessa. Questa settima giornata si chiude prima di quello che pensavo e dai, possiamo farcela a pubblicare in tempi umani XD  
E' la prima braime che pubblico, anche se non la prima che scrivo. Non sono completamente convinta ma mi piace la costruzione e sono intrigata dal canon riadattato so.. eccola qui. Ho amato descrivere Jaime e soprattutto ricostruire il rapporto tra lui e Brienne che amo moltissimo. E inoltre mi è piaciuto inserire anche i Lannister nella loro bellezza e complessità.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia :3

_ "Uno" _

Jaime sente il suo respiro irregolare, il braccio lungo il corpo e la voglia di rimanere lì e dormire. Non sai mai quando ti va di prenderti una pausa.

_ "Due" _

L'omone lo guarda feroce, come se tutto il corpo gli urlasse di prenderlo e farlo ora. Se non ci fosse l'arbitro a placarlo, Jaime sarebbe già una maschera di sangue. Gli occhi azzurri risplendono su quel brutto viso, pieno di lividi e sangue. È sicuro che a causa del loro scontro nemmeno l'altro riesca a vedere tanto bene ma non importa, non si fermerebbe.

Deve detestarlo fortemente.

_ "Tre" _

_ "Quattro" _

Si gira sul ring, trascinandosi come un serpente. Sente le parole _buffone_ e _codardo_ riempire la bocca del pubblico.

Il Kingslayer come è soprannominato non si scompone. Fin quando ha iniziato la sua carriera non si ricorda di un solo giorno in cui ha avuto il benestare del pubblico o che dir si voglia di qualsiasi altro.

Il suo stesso padre era una macchina di distruzione che non lo faceva fermare mai. Più vinceva e più poteva vincere, secondo lui.

_ "Cinque" _

_ "Sei" _

Si aggrappa alle corde, Jaime. Ci si aggrappa come se fossero le tette di una bella donna e non le vuole lasciare per nessuna ragione al mondo ma il conto alla rovescia non è finito, lui è ancora in ginocchio.

"Andiamo, Kingslayer! Non è divertente colpire un uomo alle spalle, non tutti siamo come te. Rialzati, Kingslayer!"

Jaime chiude gli occhi così strettamente che quando li riapre vede solo luci bianche dietro le pupille.

Probabilmente non finirà mai di rivivere il momento più basso della sua vita perché gli altri non lo dimenticheranno. Ha smesso tempo fa di preoccuparsene, di far vedere in quanti modi possano scalfirlo.

_ "Sette" _

_ "Otto" _

Si alza in piedi barcollando, la spinta è così improvvisa che lo manda alle corde dal lato opposto ma il conto finisce e lui è in piedi, ancora salvo, ancora vivo.

"Ora... spero che non sei solo bruttezza e rabbia, carino. Vediamo cosa sai fare."

Il ghigno dell'altro è feroce come quello di un orso accerchiato e Jaime può ritrovare l'energia, la passione per cui essere diventato professionista rimane la sua ragione di vita.

___

Sputa il sangue nel secchio e sente se i denti sono tutti interi.

Con un occhio aperto guarda l'angolo del suo avversario. Seduto sembra ancora più grosso, ma Jaime sorride nel constatare che non sta messo tanto meglio di lui. Anche se ha perso, Jaime non se ne dispiace perché sa che è stata una vittoria faticosa per quello spilungone. Attraverso il caschetto riesce solo a vederne gli occhi e qualche lentiggine ed è curioso della persona che c'è dietro.

"Hai lottato bene, ragazza. Sapevo che avrei fatto bene a scommettere su di te."

"Era da un po' che volevo misurarmi con il Kingslayer."

Jaime riderebbe se non fosse che tutte le sue emozioni sono risucchiate dallo shock.

"Tyrion?"

"Fratello."

Jaime deglutisce. Non vede Tyrion da anni ed è una sorpresa vederlo all'angolo di un ring, soprattutto perché durante la loro ultima discussione aveva giurato di non rimetterci più piede.

Si erano picchiati e il sangue che colava dal suo naso riempiva ancora i suoi incubi, non era stato divertente e Jaime aveva sentito la mancanza di Tyrion ogni giorno nella sua vita.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Alleno questa ragazza qui, anche se non sono riuscito a vedere il combattimento, devo ammettere che avrei preferito vederla prenderti a calci."

"Ragazza? Quest'omone qui non è una ragazza."

Tyrion gesticola e l'omone si toglie il casco.

Si friziona i capelli e Jaime rimane a bocca aperta per qualche secondo.

L'omone è una ragazza. Non si sorprende del fatto che non l'abbia capito. Non è bella, le forme non sono femminili. È troppo alta anche per una donna, non ha curve, le gambe troppo grosse e il seno troppo piccolo. La forma del viso è squadrata e l'unica cosa bella che Jaime salverebbe sono proprio gli occhi, dei zaffiri.

"Chiudi la bocca, fratello o altrimenti ci entreranno le mosche."

Tyrion si sta divertendo troppo per i suoi gusti e Jaime cerca di ricomporsi.

"Non l'avrei mai detto che tu fossi una ragazza. Ti sei nascosta, perché?"

Quella è la prima volta che lei - Jaime fa fatica a correggersi - lo guarda in un modo che non sia vendicativo o assassino.

"Non avresti giocato leale. Se hai colpito qualcuno alle spalle uccidendolo chissà cosa potevi fare a una donna che entra nel professionismo e ti sfida, non potevo rischiare."

Jaime guarda Tyrion, una maschera di ghiaccio e sotto tutte le colpe e le discussioni che hanno avuto trova comunque un briciolo di dispiacere, riesce a vederlo. Cerca di mandare giù il senso di colpa, dovrebbe essersi abituato ad avere tutto il mondo contro ma suo fratello è l'unica cosa che gli manca davvero.

"Benvenuta nel professionismo, allora. Spero che potremo lottare di nuovo. Jaime Lannister, anche se probabilmente lo saprai già."

Lei guarda la sua mano e poi lui, si gira senza dargli nemmeno la possibilità di stringerla.

"The Wench, mi conoscerai così. Tyrion, non vieni?"

Suo fratello lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di seguirla. Jaime si lancia in avanti troppo tardi cercando invano di prendere il braccio di Tyrion e si ritrova di nuovo con un pugno di mosche in mano.

___

"Mi sei venuta a trovare perché tu e Robert avete di nuovo litigato?"

"Non mi piaci quando sei _così_ pungente."

Jaime si accende una sigaretta e inizia a prepararsi dando le spalle a sua sorella.

Cersei lo abbraccia da dietro e si accuccia sulla sua schiena.

"Cos'è successo?"

"Mi manca quando vivevamo tutti sotto la stessa casa, le cose ora sono così difficili."

"Cers, nostro padre non faceva che farci vivere un clima del terrore e tu già uscivi con Robert, c'eri solo quando le cose andavano male, come adesso. Tyrion e io cercavamo solo di andare avanti come potevamo."

"Lu ti è sempre piaciuto più di me."

"Smettila di fare la ragazzina, sai che ti voglio bene anche se non è facile trattare con te. Tyrion era.. _c'era_ per me. È il nostro fratellino, ci saremo dovuti occupare meglio di lui."

"_Tu_ ti saresti dovuto occupare meglio di lui e hai fatto proprio un bel lavoro, non c'è che dire. È per colpa sua che nostra madre è morta, non sento nessun legame con lui, perché dovrei?"

"Devo andare, chiudi la porta a chiave quando esci e rimettila sotto il vaso."

___

Ha sempre funzionato colpire il sacco finché le mani fanno male. Fin da ragazzo è sempre stato difficile gestire le sue emozioni. Le persone hanno sempre avuto la presunzione di conoscerlo meglio di quanto conoscesse se stesso. Sapevano che donna avrebbe sposato, che carriera avrebbe scelto e con chi avrebbe parlato. L'unica cosa che faceva scomparire tutta quella pressione è sempre stata la boxe.

Jaime appoggia la nuca sul sacco da boxe e chiude gli occhi ascoltando le voci intorno a lui.

"C'è una nuova ragazza nel professionismo, hai sentito? La chiamano The Wench e sta scalando la gerarchia in tempo zero, conquista dopo conquista."

"E non hai saputo chi è il suo allenatore, Tyrion Lannister."

"Sei scemo, l'altro Lannister è laggiù. Parla a bassa voce."

Gli altri fingono di non averlo visto quando passa, diretto ai pesi.

La vita di Jaime sembra tutto un far finta.

___

Quando si rincontrano sul ring, gli occhi zaffiri di The Wench appaiono nella sua visuale senza che lui possa fare niente per evitarli. Questa volta non indossa niente che possa mascherarla e Jaime non la trova bella. Ha i capelli corti, il naso deformato per le botte ricevute e tra i suoi denti c'è uno spazio che renderebbe chiunque carina tranne lei.

"E così... ti sono proprio mancato Wench?"

Lei storce la bocca e lui segue il gesto.

"Non vedevo l'ora di distruggerti di nuovo, Kingslayer."

"Per tua informazione ho un nome. Mi sembra di avertelo pure detto la volta scorsa. È Jaime, così nel caso te ne fossi dimenticata."

"Non ti rispetto e non ti ammiro nemmeno. Perché dovrei chiamarti per nome?"

"Perché forse non tutto quello che senti è totalmente vero. Forse potresti scoprire che non sono il mostro che pensano tutti. Se solo aprissi quegli occhi bellissimi che ti ritrovi potresti scoprire tante altre cose, _Principessa_."

Lei lascia che Tyrion le infili il paradenti e i guantoni.

Questa volta Jaime cerca di non guardare suo fratello, fa di tutto per non far affiorare il senso di colpa.

"Combatti sul serio, non sono sicura che l'ultima volta l'hai fatto."

"Lo farò, non crederai sul serio di potermi mandare al tappeto un'altra volta, vero?"

Jaime si sente euforico. La sensazione di adrenalina poco prima del combattimento, le vertigini che ti colpiscono solo al pensiero della tua prima mossa è qualcosa che aveva dimenticato di provare, si sente vivo come mai prima d'ora.

"Battilo, Brienne e portiamo a casa un altro risultato."

Jaime è certo che Tyrion sa che l'ha sentito.

_Brienne_, così è quello il suo nome.

___

Jaime mantiene la sua promessa e fa sul serio. 

Il sudore cola finendogli negli occhi, la bocca è già piena di sangue e sente dolere tutti i muscoli, la mancanza di ossigeno inizia a farsi sentire.

Sono al quinto round e si sente eccitato. Sente che tutto il pubblico è dalla parte di Brienne e la cosa non gli dispiace.

Schiva il suo gancio destro e la intrappola nelle corde: tre colpi all'addome e un gancio sinistro al volto la fanno crollare in ginocchio, a terra.

Suona il gong e l'arbitro lo allontana iniziando a contare.

"Forza, alzati! Non mi vorrai dire che è tutto qui, non posso crederci."

L'altra solleva lo sguardo e Jaime può vederci finalmente divertimento.

Ci vogliono altri cinque round per portarla al tappeto e mai vittoria è stata più sudata.

Quando Jaime allunga la mano, questa volta lei gliela stringe e sente i fischi e gli applausi del pubblico e lui si ricorda la sensazione, completamente diversa da quel giorno.

___

"Siamo pari, questo vuol dire che la prossima volta dovrò semplicemente dartele di più."

"Ouch, e io che pensavo ci fossi andata leggera."

"Preparati perché diventerò campionessa del mondo e tu rimarrai indietro."

"Okay, mia lady. Sono pronto per la sfida."

Sono entrambi negli spogliatoi, Brienne è già cambiata e il suo odore sa di donna. Potrà non sembrarlo, Jaime immagina che non avrà molti pretendenti ma lei è una donna. Non importa come appare da fuori, in quel momento con un vestito a fiori e i fermagli tra i capelli, sa di donna. Non sarà mai come Cersei, ringrazia Dio per questo.

"Posso fare qualcos'altro?"

Lei si siede sulla panchina accanto a lui e lo guarda.

"Sono qui per quello che hai detto prima che combattessimo. Hai detto che non tutto quello che sento è vero. Sei stato leale e lo sei stato anche la volta scorsa. Voglio credere al mio istinto e ai miei occhi. Voglio darti una possibilità di dimostrarmi che ho ragione e solo allora ti dirò il mio nome."

Lui si asciuga il volto con l'asciugamano e sospira prima di guardarla, un occhio è parzialmente chiuso, può vederla a metà ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

Lo fa solo quando inizia a raccontare.

"Mi chiamano lo Sterminatore di Re, perché ho ucciso il campione, non è così? Ho ucciso la loro stella, la loro gemma. L'autopsia ha provato che non sono stato io fisicamente ad ucciderlo, un infarto lo ha stroncato una volta che è caduto fuori dal ring ma io gli ho dato il colpo decisivo portando il suo cuore a pompare troppo velocemente, l'ho colpito alle spalle più volte."

"So come sono andati i fatti. Quello che voglio sapere è---"

"Sai che spacciava? Sai che minacciava le nuove reclute facendoli diventare i suoi nuovi fattorini? Gli prometteva che sarebbero diventati i suoi eredi, gli avrebbe insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva e voleva farci finire anche Tyrion, il mio Tyrion. Sono agli occhi del mondo una feccia ma nessuno ha mai sospettato della star. E perché secondo te? Perché sapeva vendere il fumo a tutti, te compresa. Dimmi.. cosa avresti fatto tu? Saresti stata leale sapendo di tutti quei ragazzini con i sogni distrutti che riempivano il loro corpo di quello schifo? Cosa avresti fatto se il tuo fratellino rischiava di finirci dentro? L'ho portato alla morte? Ne sono felice, la mia slealtà ha portato a liberarci di un simile marciume. E mi becco la reputazione rovinata, sai che ti dico? e sia. Come ti ho detto, non è tutto oro quello che luccica."

Vede Brienne deglutire e alzarsi, la mascella contratta e gli occhi infuocati.

"Hai prove?"

"Se ce l'avessi sarei qui?"

"Come posso crederti?"

"Non puoi, è proprio questo il bello. Nessuno può credermi. Ti ho solo raccontato una storia, e magari sono così figlio di puttana da aver mentito. Non lo saprai mai, ragazzina."

"Brienne. Il mio nome è Brienne."

"Quindi mi credi?"

"Devo pensarci ma di certo ti crederebbe Tyrion e io mi fido di lui. Per ora meriti di sapere il mio nome."

La vede incamminarsi verso l'uscita.

"Hey, Brienne!"

Lei si gira, curiosa.

"Potremmo allenarci insieme, una volta o l'altra. Quel gancio sinistro non era granchè."

"Forse. Ti farò contattare da Tyrion."

"Non ci parliamo noi due, non sarebbe il caso."

"Quindi un codardo è quello che vuoi essere? Ci vediamo in giro, Jaime."

Rimane imbambolato minuti dopo che lei se n'è andata. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno quella storia, in fin dei conti davvero chi gli crederebbe? La sua parola contro quel Targaryen?

Sotto la doccia, Jaime riprende a canticchiare chissà dopo quanto tempo.

  
  



End file.
